


Study Session

by Blue_Sparkle



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/pseuds/Blue_Sparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal evening spent studying (or pretending to do so)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tiny fic that I posted on tumblr before

He is sitting on the floor, back leaning against the bed. The warm afternoon sun shines through the widow, in just the right angle to illuminate the book on his lap. Tiny particles of dust dance in the air and Koschei really wants to stretch out on the floor and sleep in the patches of light like a cat.

He doesn’t give in to the urge though, just concentrates on his works and underlines important passages. Behind him there is a soft rustling of school-robes brushing against the neat blankets of the bed and a small yawn. Koschei doesn’t need to look to know that Theta must be bored by the homework now, that he'll no doubt is already looking for something to distract himself from work, he doesn’t need to look up to know that he is stretching and pushing his book aside to scoop closer.

He doesn’t need to but he glances up anyway.

Theta Sigma is, in Koschei’s opinion, the best looking boy in their year group. His lips curve in a mischievous and smug way, the high cheekbones and sharp eyes make him look intelligent and now that he was taking more care with his hair and clothes he was undeniably gorgeous. Right now his face was just a few inches away from Koschei’s. His hair was slightly askew where he had no doubt brushed his fingers through; he was smiling fondly, eyes crinkling at the corners.

Koschei smiled back, shyly, and they leaned closer towards each other, Theta placed his hand on Koschei’s cheek gently, tilting his head up a little. Their lips brushed softly, in what could hardly be called a kiss, nothing more than a sweet unrushed and chaste pressure-

-a load thump from a book being shut forcibly startled them out of it, making them glance to the direction of the noise. They were met by Ushas’ furious glare.

“Oh for the love of- I have told you not to do that in our study sessions! Why can’t you behave like normal people for once?!”

Usually her glares were enough to make the boys try and find an excuse to get away from there, but now they just burst out laughing. Ushas sighed like the long-suffering friend she was, and re-opened her book.

Her boys annoyed her, but she couldn’t hide the tiny smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth completely, as she waited for the laughing fit to stop.


End file.
